


let's go to comic-con

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re such a nerd,” Kate comments from the bed, watching Jennifer carefully apply her make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go to comic-con

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Femslash Week. 
> 
> In case anyone missed it, Jennifer is going as Poison Ivy.

“You’re such a nerd,” Kate comments from the bed, watching Jennifer carefully apply her make-up. 

She thought have thought when she bought Jennifer those Comic-Con tickets that her girlfriend would want to go all out. Still, the reward she got when she presented Jennifer with the tickets almost makes up for it. That was a  _very_  good night. 

Jennifer grins at her, half of her face painted with green body paint. “Wait till you see your costume.” 

“Hmm?” Kate shakes herself out of the memories of that night. “No, I refuse.” 

“Please, we’d look so good,” Jennifer whines, bounding across the room to sit on her lap. Her bottom lip pushes out slightly in a pout and with the unfinished make-up, she looks ridiculous. 

“You’d make such a great Harley Quinn,” Jennifer continues, bouncing a little with excitement.  

“True, but no.” 

“It’ll be fun,” Jennifer tries, then sighs deeply, face falling. 

Kate narrows her eyes suspiciously. She knows manipulation when she sees it, and Jennifer is very good at it. 

“Fine,” Kate gives in, and Jennifer squeals, leaning forward to kiss her before jumping off her lap to finish her costume. “But you’re going down on me tonight until I come. Twice.” 

Jennifer smirks, eyes darkening. “Should I keep the costume on?” 

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
